El comienzo de una historia
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Después de diez años, Pansy se reencuentra con su pasado. ¿Tendrá la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores? (Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Títulos navideños" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años").


_Holaaaaas!_

 _Esto de trabajar y no tener tiempo es horrible, siento que tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza, pero no tengo el tiempo suficiente para escribir... y lo odio :c_

 _Decidí meterme en este reto con la firme intención de retomar al 100% la escritura y espero poder hacerlo. Espero que esta pequeña historia les guste :) e tomado una pareja a la que le estoy tomando el gustillo ;)_

 _Bye._

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Títulos navideños" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

* * *

.

.

.

 **El comienzo de una historia**

El malestar permaneció en su estómago.

Tuvo que tomar algunas respiraciones para no vomitar.

Hace años que no utilizaba un traslador.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?

Ni siquiera quería responderse esa pregunta, menos quería pensar en las consecuencias.

¿Por qué por todas las jodidas razones lo siguió?

Aquella era otra pregunta que no deseaba contestar.

Por primera vez había seguido su instinto y ahora estaba en este lugar.

Tan solo las luces blancas del árbol de Navidad iluminaban la habitación. Y aunque no se había movido de donde estaba, podía percibir la intensa mirada sobre ella.

Y…

Y sintió una mano en su hombro.

Intentó regular su respiración, su nerviosismo y sus ganas irrefrenables de moverse.

—Tienes quince minutos antes de que el Ministerio se presente y te lleve a Azkaban.

Pansy se irguió al escuchar _sus_ palabras.

Porque aquella respuesta era la que no deseaba escuchar.

Saber que estaba en riesgo le hizo temblar, pero intento menguar cualquier reacción.

Se giró quitando la mano que aún permanecía en contacto con su piel.

Después de diez años sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar; tan iguales, tan diferentes a la última vez.

No pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, algo así como mariposas. Y era absurdo debido a las circunstancias, debido al pasado que compartían y a todo lo que pasó después de la guerra.

Estaba agradecida de la oscuridad que la habitación le proporcionaba de esa manera, él no podía ver su nerviosismo.

—Esto no era lo que tenía pensado —contestó, luego de algunos minutos, Pansy—. Yo solo… solo te vi y quise hablar contigo.

Él bufó y se alejó apoyándose en la pared cerca de un ventanal con cortinas descorridas, ya era de noche.

—Entonces, habla.

No sabía ni siquiera por donde empezar, eran tantas cosas, y los minutos corrían sin ninguna contemplación. Podría quedarse callada, pero de nada valdría todo esto que estaba haciendo. Además, encontrarse con él había sido pura casualidad con algo destino y…

No podía quitarse de la cabeza la última vez que se vieron, la discusión que involucró el término de la especie de relación que habían mantenido en secreto.

De hecho, fue Pansy quien acabó con lo que pudieron haber tenido.

Y es que había muchas cosas que los separaban en ese momento y ahora.

—Estoy esperando —él movió el pie haciendo un ruidito—. Estas perdiendo el tiempo pensando; cuando solo tienes que hablar, te estoy dando la oportunidad.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —decidió preguntar en cambio. Porque a pesar del destino y sus casualidades estaba segura de que había otro porcentaje de posibilidades en la vida.

Él cerró los ojos un momento antes de mirarla nuevamente.

—No sabía que trabajabas ahí hasta esta noche. No te estaba buscando.

Eso dolió un poco. A pesar del tiempo le seguía afectado, ¿Seguía sintiendo cosas por él?

Se cruzó de brazos.

Bien, dejaría que su corazón hablara por un momento.

—Han pasado diez años, _Harry_ y… no puedo dejar de pensar en la discusión que tuvimos en ese entonces. Te seguí porque necesito decirte, que sepas, que lo siento —intentó que su voz no se quebrará, algo imposible—. Siento haberte causado daño, siento no haber sido más valiente para enfrentar todo lo que nos envolvió, pero las cosas tenían que ser así. No podía cambiar lo que estaba destinado para mí, todo siguió el curso que debía.

Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Ya lo había dicho, durante todos estos años había esperado tener la oportunidad de disculparse con la persona que había querido.

Antes…

Antes ni siquiera había pensando en hacerlo porque tenía la seguridad de que Harry no la escucharía, ni siquiera había querido mirarle y mucho menos hablar con él durante los juicios.

El mundo mágico botó un puñado de personas dos meses después de los juicios, antes los habían tenido encerrados en las celdas de Ministerio. Solo por hacerlos sufrir, solo por romper su temple.

¿Lo merecían? De cierta forma, sí. No habían cometido crímenes atroces como los demás. Solo… solo había sido chiquillos estúpidos influenciados por sus padres. De acuerdo, habían tenido edad suficiente para decir "sí" o "no", pero a esas alturas también tenían la capacidad suficiente de supervivencia así que… así que todo había sido un "sí" constante. Solo para terminar en esto…

En el ahora.

Viviendo entre muggles.

Viviendo una vida que no merecía y a la que se tuvo que acostumbrar poco a poco.

Sintió ambas manos en sus hombros. Parpadeó e intentó calmarse.

—Siempre supe que tus lealtades iban hacia otro lugar, no me decepcioné de eso ni de que me quisieras entregar. Lo que mas me dolió fue que no lucharas por otro futuro, que no te arriesgaras a rebelar la persona que realmente eres. Entiendo las opciones que tenías, pensé que querías más de esto —los señaló a ambos—, yo quería más de nosotros. Desafortunadamente las relaciones no son unilaterales.

Pansy sintió un desequilibrio interno ante sus palabras. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo rectificaría cada uno de los errores que había cometido, pero… si lo hiciera no sería la persona que es ahora. De eso se trata la vida de cometer aciertos y errores, de equivocarse y de arrepentirse, de comenzar de nuevo una, dos, tres y mil veces si es necesario.

No sabía si alejarse o no, si sentirse bien por la sinceridad o no, ¿Qué podía significar esto? ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí? ¿Por qué Harry le había permitido el acceso?

Volver a verlo fue una sorpresa que revolvió todo su sistema, su intención había sido intentar hablar con él ahí, pero Pansy se escondió, demasiado insegura de la reacción que tendría. Cuando él salió por aquella puerta, supo que esa había sido su oportunidad. No perdió el tiempo y salió de ahí, lo siguió unas calles hasta que se metió a un callejón. Pansy solo necesitó agarrar su chaqueta para ser trasladada. Pero él sabía… tuvo que haberla visto.

Él quería que estuviera aquí.

—Nuestra relación no fue unilateral —murmuró ella.

Harry se quedó en silencio.

Pansy se preguntó cuanto tiempo había pasado y si los Aurores ya estarían en camino para llevarla a Azkaban.

Tendría que volver ahí por romper la regla de oro del Ministerio. Ni siquiera había pensado en las consecuencias cuando siguió a Harry. Se suponía que siendo una Slytherin debería haber pensado con frialdad, pero no, no, simplemente se dejó llevar por su corazón que gritaba y martillaba que se moviera hacia él.

En este momento no le importaban las consecuencias, había logrado hablar con él después de mucho tiempo. Eso le hacía completamente feliz.

Se alejó uno, dos pasos. No quería hacerse falsas ilusiones.

Esas fechas la ponían demasiado sensible, le hacían desear cosas que estaban completamente fuera de su alcance.

—Pans…

El golpe en la puerta interrumpió a Harry.

Pansy se puso nerviosa cuando él fue a abrir y prefirió mirar hacia otro lado, el frío traspasó haciéndola temblar. Las voces no las podía distinguir muy bien, pero estaba segura de que era una mujer.

Pisadas nuevas le hicieron girarse para encontrarse con un pequeño de no mas de seis años a unos metros. El cabello negro resaltaba, pero no podía distinguir el color de sus ojos ni ningún otro rasgo.

Sin embargo, el niño se le quedó mirando tan fijamente que Pansy se sintió cohibida.

—Pansy te presento a mi hijo James —Harry se puso a un lado del pequeño—, James ella es Pansy.

Las luces se hicieron presentes y la chica tuvo que parpadear para acostumbrar sus ojos. La oscuridad provocó que los detalles navideños de la casa pasaran desapercibidos, todo estaba impecablemente decorado de rojo y blanco: luces, guirnaldas, muñecos de nieve, santas y otros objetos coloridos.

Miró a los hombres frente a ella.

James le sonrió tan cálidamente que Pansy se derritió un poquito. Se acercó y se puso a su altura.

—Un gusto conocerte, James.

Las pequeñas manos fueron inmediatamente a su rostro.

—Linda —murmuro impecablemente.

Harry rio.

—Su madre y yo tenemos un acuerdo, James pasará la Navidad conmigo —Pansy entendió lo que quería decir—. Por si no te has dado cuenta no estamos en el mundo mágico, estamos en una zona más rural de Londres. Quiero que James tenga una vida tranquila —murmuro acariciando la cabeza del niño que la seguía mirando.

—Gracias.

—¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?

Pansy vio como el niño chilló en aprobación, pero pronto se dirigió a lo mas importante de esa noche: el árbol de Navidad.

—¿Qué dices?

Su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente tanto que lo sentía en los oídos, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Se suponía que la Navidad traía milagros en pequeñas proporciones a todo el mundo, pero no pensó que esta vez sería beneficiada.

—De acuerdo —le sonrió un poco.

Sabía perfectamente que aún tenían muchas cosas que hablar, especialmente sobre sus vidas actuales. Sin embargo, Pansy decidió que esa noche comenzaría a escribir una nueva historia en su vida.


End file.
